This invention relates to new and useful improvements in shovels, primarily furrow shovels although it can be used with advantage on standard cultivator shovels with wings or sweeps upon each side thereof.
The present invention is particularly adapted for use with deep tillage implements, vibra chisel or vibra shank cultivators and the like.
Conventionally, such shovels include a flattened or slightly rounded configuration which tends to push the soil ahead thereof and roll it in front of the shovel rather than slicing through the soil with a plow action. This leads to relatively heavy wear occurring and also requires additional power because of the high draft conditions under which said shovels operate.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a high centre furrow shovel which is V-shaped in cross sectional configuration with the two flanges extending from a common apex forming an acute angle. This gives a plowing effect so that the soil is divided by the high centre and is turned over on each side of the shovel thus providing a light draft, long lasting, very strong shovel.